Leaving
by Buffy of Arcadia
Summary: One Shot, spielt am Morgen nach dem Probelauf des Dragonfly Inn. Luke und Lorelai haben die Nacht miteinander verbracht, und nun trifft Luke eine Entscheidung. Song: Regen und Meer von Juli


Leaving

Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die Bettdecke, die über ihn und sie gebreitet war.  
Sie, seine Traumfrau. Seine große Liebe. Der Mensch, den er bisher für unerreichbar gehalten hatte. Der auch unerreichbar gewesen war...bis zum gestrigen Abend.  
"Hmm..." Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn, lächelte im Schlaf und schien glücklich zu sein.

_Du bist nicht wie ich  
Doch das ändert nicht  
Dass du bei mir bist   
Und ich zuseh´ wie du schläfst_

Gott, er könnte sie stundenlang anschauen. Ihre dunklen Locken, welche ihr Temperament erahnen ließen, die kristallähnlichen, blauen Augen, die im Moment geschlossen waren. Ihre weichen, erdbeerroten Lippen, und nicht zuletzt ihr perfekter Körper. Ihre weiche, samtige Haut.  
Wie konnte man diese Frau nicht lieben?

_Du bist noch längst nicht wach   
Ich war's die ganze Nacht  
Und hab mich still gefragt   
Was du tust, wenn ich jetzt geh_

Er dachte an den gestrigen Abend zurück; an den Probelauf des Dragonfly Inn, an den Abend mit Babette, Miss Patty, Taylor und all den anderen. An Jason, der ungebeten aufgetaucht war und unabsichtlich etwas Neues, Schönes ausgelöst hatte.  
Hätte er sich nicht über diesen Kerl aufgeregt, wären sie beide vielleicht nie dazu in der Lage gewesen, den entscheidenden Schritt zu machen.  
Bei der Erinnerung an den Kuss vor dem Hotel musste er unwillkürlich lächeln, denn dies war ohne Frage einer der besten Augenblicke seines Lebens gewesen.  
Und nun, nach einer Nacht voller Leidenschaft, lag er hier mit ihr und konnte nicht aufhören, nachzudenken.  
Denn er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, warum er es wusste, doch die bittere Gewissheit, dass sie nicht bei ihm bleiben würde, hatte sich wie ein Pfeil in sein Herz gebohrt...und er wusste, dass die Wunde wohl nie verheilen würde.  
Die paar Stunden, die sie schlafend an seiner Brust verbracht hatte, hatten ihm gereicht, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Eine Entscheidung, die ihm schwerer als alles andere auf dieser Welt fallen würde, die jedoch dennoch die einzig richtige war.  
Ein letztes Mal strich er behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn. Ließ seine Augen noch einmal über ihr schönes Gesicht gleiten, versuchte, sich jedes einzelne Detail einzuprägen. Dann schließlich gab er ihr einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss, sanft, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Denn sie würde ihn nicht verstehen. Es kostete ihn mehr als viel Überwindung. Nur langsam, mit geschlossenen Augen, löste er seine Lippen von ihren.

_Und dann verlass ich deine Stadr  
Ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer  
Weil grade angefangen hat   
Was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr   
Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer_

Leise schlug er die Bettdecke ein wenig zurück, stand vorsichtig auf und blickte ein letztes Mal auf, bevor er sich rasch anzog, das Hotel unbemerkt verließ und zu seiner Wohnung fuhr.  
Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte er alles Notwendige erledigt, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er schließlich in seinem Wagen saß.  
Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da, ohne irgendetwas zu tun. In seiner Hand hielt er die Autoschlüssel, doch es war, als würde eine unsichtbare, unerklärbare Macht ihn davon abhalten, die Hand zu heben und den Motor zu starten. Um das zu tun, was das Schlimmste für ihn und das Beste für sie war.

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
Es zu lassen  
Doch es geht nicht   
Hab's ´n bisschen übertrieben   
Dich zu lieben   
Doch es geht nicht_

Er wusste nicht, warum sie es getan hatte. Warum sie seine Küsse erwidert, sich in seiner Umarmung verloren hatte, warum sie diese Nacht so sehr genossen hatte. Jeder andere würde jetzt sagen: "Das hat sie getan, weil sie dich liebt"  
Aber er wusste, dass das nicht wahr war. Er war für sie ein guter Freund, ihr Kaffeedealer, doch nicht mehr. Denn er war nicht das, was sie wollte. Vielleicht würden sie glücklich sein, für ein paar Tage, oder auch Wochen...doch sobald diese erste, wunderbare Phase der Verliebtheit vorbei war, würde es zerbrechen...weil sie dann letztendlich erkennen würde, dass das, was sie fühlte, keine Liebe war.  
Ihm war klar, dass sie das alles nicht gewollt hatte, auch wenn es so schien. Und er hätte sich niemals dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen...

_Nichts unversucht gelassen   
Dich zu hassen   
Doch es geht nicht   
Es geht nicht_

Er schluckte. Holte tief Luft, versuchte, ruhig ein und aus zu atmen, und schließlich schaffte er es, den Motor zu starten. Das monotone Brummen erschien ihm lauter als sonst, und einen Moment lang fürchtete er, sämtliche Nachbarn damit aufzuwecken.  
Doch in der kleinen, idyllischen Stadt war alles friedlich. Denn keiner ahnte, dass es bald eine nicht mehr zu füllende Lücke geben würde.

_Ich bin nicht wie du   
Ich mach die Augen zu   
Und lauf blindlings durch die Straßen   
Hier bin ich, doch wo bist du?_

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf sein Diner. Seinen Laden, das einzige, was ihm von seinem Vater noch geblieben war. Doch selbst das Diner erinnerte ihn an sie. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er zurück an den Augenblick, in dem sie durch seine Tür getreten war und sein Leben aufgewirbelt hatte. Sein ruhiges, problemloses, einsames Leben...

_Soll das alles sein?  
Ich war so lang allein   
Es war alles ganz in Ordnung   
Ganz okay und dann kamst du_

Es tat weh, an sie zu denken, so weh, dass er halb erwartete, früher oder später einen Unfall zu bauen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Denn in seinem Kopf war nur Platz für sie. Seit acht Jahren.

_Und jetzt verlass ich deine Stadt   
Ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer   
Weil grade angefangen hat   
Was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr   
Ich bin der Regen und du bist das Meer_

Mittlerweile war die Sonne komplett aufgegangen, und das Schild, welches verkündete, dass man nun die Stadt verließ, war in ein warmes, weiches Licht getaucht. Er wagte es nicht, das Schild anzuschauen. Sie wirbelte durch seine Gedanken wie einst durch sein Leben...er konnte es kaum ertragen, die Gewissheit, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, ließ ihn verzweifeln, ließ ihn leiden, und er wusste nicht, wie er je wieder dazu fähig sein sollte, sein Leben normal zu leben.  
Gott, er hasste diese Straße. Alles war menschenleer, es ging stumpf geradeaus, und nirgends war ein Zeichen, ein Wegweiser oder wenigstens irgendetwas, um sich abzulenken.  
Ob sie wusste, wie schwer es für ihn war? Ob sie wusste, dass er es nur für sie tat? Weil er sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers liebte?  
Es würde ihm dann zumindest ein bisschen besser gehen...denn er wusste auch, dass er ihr weh tat...dass sie nicht verstehen würde, warum er gegangen war...warum er gehen musste...

_Ich bin der Regen, du das Meer   
Sanfter Regen regnet leise   
Ich bin der Regen, du das Meer   
Sanfter Regen zieht im Wasser große Kreise_

Sie erwachte und fühlte sich glücklich. Einfach nur glücklich, denn ein wundervoller Mann lag an ihrer Seite.  
Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen streckte sie die Hand aus, um ihn zu erfühlen, sich an ihn schmiegen zu können, ihm zärtlich einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.  
Sie öffnete die Augen abrupt, als sie realisierte, dass er nicht da war. Einen Moment lang runzelte sie die Stirn, doch dann umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen.  
Bestimmt holte er gerade Frühstück...

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen  
Es zu lassen  
Doch es geht nicht_

Er war immer so furchtbar lieb gewesen, auch wenn ihr das nicht oft aufgefallen war. Er war da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, stand immer hinter ihr, half ihr, egal was für Probleme sie hatte. Er war einfach für sie da, wie es sonst niemand war.

_Hab's ´n bisschen übertrieben   
Dich zu lieben   
Doch es geht nicht_

Sie wartete nun schon seit einer halben Stunde, und allmählich wurde ihr etwas klar. Etwas, das schon seit der letzten Nacht in ihrem Hinterkopf herumspukte, von ihr jedoch erfolgreich verdrängt worden war. Etwas endgültiges. Sie stand am Fenster und betrachtete den blauen Himmel.

_Nichts unversucht gelassen   
Dich zu hassen   
Doch es geht nicht   
Es geht nicht_

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg, flossen über ihre Wangen, tropften leise auf den Boden und zeigten die Verletzlichkeit dieser sonst so starken Frau. Zeigten, wie sehr sie die Wahrheit hasste.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf das leere Bett.  
Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde ihre Ahnung zu grausamer Gewissheit, an diesem sonnigen, friedvollen Tag. Ihr wurde klar, dass er weg war. Dass er nicht mehr wiederkommen würde.  
Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie wusste, dass es richtig war.

_Ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen   
Es zu lassen_


End file.
